Eternity
by SasoriFan11
Summary: Life just seems to slip away from Naruto's grasp. While Gaara is just finding his way. What happens when the two become intertwined and fall in love with each other during the hardest part of Naruto's life. Will their love find the way over the obstacles or will it crumble under pressure. GaaNaru SasuNaru. DISCONTINUED FOR NOW
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here..

Chapter One:

Regret

"Why did my life come to this? It's just a giant mess." I still wonder why Gaara saved me. He should have just left me there to die alone. Yes that would have been the loser's way out but I would have at least gone peacefully. I heard a knock on the door and the person who betrayed me but also saved me entered. "How are you doing Naruto" he asked with concern in his voice. "Fine I guess. I'm still in pain though." I replied. "That'll subside in a while, so do you want talk about yet." Like hell I wont. The person who said he loves me but betrayed me wants know if I'm fine. Can't he just figure out that I'm not ok? I replied with a regretful voice "I'm not ready" "That's fine. I'll be back in two hours." he said. With that he pulled the cart away from my room and with a thud the door closed behind me. I was alone again.

Naruto was in so much pain. I wish I hadn't done that to him. I wish I could just erase what happened and remember the good not the bad in our lives. I guess that's all in the past now. I find it funny how things ended up between us anyways. I can even remember the first day I meet him five years back.


	2. The Day Part One

Paste your document here...

The Day Part 1:

I was a cold night in the city. Snow had blanketed the landscape with its cold embrace. I otherwise preferred the heat not the cold. I felt like staying in my warm bed all day but i knew that would never be. I got up and walked to the bathroom. Kami i was a mess as i looked in the mirror. My eyes where bloodshot and my face and arms were covered in sleepless night didn't help that. I ran the water and waited for it to fill the bathtub. I undressed and slipped in. I always loved the warm embrace of the water during the winter time. But the water alone is not going to erase what happened last night.

Several Hours Back:

"Come on Gaara i know you want to." Said the menacing voice coming from behind me. "Just leave me alone already. Haven't i done enough for your amusement yet" I hissed. Knowing to well that if i retaliated in any way i would be beaten down. "That not a way to talk to your superiors you whore." He yelled slamming me on the cold ground. "Please just stop Neji" "Why would I Gaara the game's have only just began" he snickered looking at me with malicious intent. Just then i heard footsteps approaching and then the world around me turned black. I awoke some time later to find myself in my bed but i was not alone in the room. I could make out a figure sleeping next to me. He was cuddling up against me. I could feel his body's warmth. It felt really nice to know that some had saved me from them. I still wondered why he just didn't leave me there to die. I fell asleep once again felling reassured that i had someone in my life that cared some what about me.

Next Chapter: Back at the hospital Naruto is reminiscing about the day he meet Gaara five years ago and how their relationship toke

off.


	3. The Day Part Two

The Day Part 2

Back at the Hospital:

"Why can't Gaara just accept my love and come back to me" I sobbed. I still remember the day I first meet him five years back.

It was a cold night in the city of Konoha. Snow had blanketed the city with its cold embrace. I was just leaving my favorite ramen shop. I said my goodbyes and made my way home. Damn was it cold outside I mumbled to myself. Just as I turned the corner of the street. I saw Neji, Lee and Kankuro beating up a poor kid. Thinking nothing about it I looked closer and saw it was Gaara. The day before Neji and him got into an argument about some silly things and Neji threatened Gaara. I didn't think he would go on his word but he did. I couldn't just stand to see him being beaten so in a fit of rage I snuck up on them and started to beat the crap out of Neji. "What the hell Uzumaki" He yelled in disgust. "Stop beating him and leave him the fuck alone." I hissed. With that I repeatedly punched him. Lee and Kankuro tried to pry me off him. "Get off of him" they yelled. With one final blow Neji passed out. My hands where bruised from all the punches I had given to him. Kankuro and Lee looked in horror as Neji's blood stained the snow covered ground turning it a bright pink. They picked up Neji of the ground and Kankuro said "This isn't the last you'll see of us Uzumaki." He threatened.

With that they retreated into the dark night. Gaara was in pretty bad shape when I saw him. He was covered in bruises and was bleeding pretty badly. I picked him and dropped him off at his apartment. Thank Kami I knew where Gaara hide his key. I followed him one time back to his house and I saw him hide the key below his floor mat (I was not being a stalker. I was just curious as to where he lived.) Anyways I propped up Gaara on the door and retrieved the key. Opening the door I was greeted to a modest sized studio apartment. "Wow" I said aloud. He had many paintings scattered across the walls. Most of them where paintings of the dessert. I would have to guess he painted them all because Gaara was an avid artist. He was known around Konoha for his detailed murals he did in some of the buildings. I gazed at his paintings until my eyes came across on in particular. It was self portrait of him but what caught me of guard was that he was covered in a black robe. He wrote Alone in and around himself. I toke Gaara as being a happy person but I guess he felt alone inside. It made me sad to wonder this. I carried him off to his room. I removed his shirt and began to treat his wounds. Kami why did Neji have to be so violent towards him. It was getting late and I was getting very tried and decide to sleepover at his house. I didn't think he would mind. I chuckled to myself. I toke of my clothes and cuddled into bed with him. Kami I hope he isn't mad when he wakes up. With that I fell into a deep sleep hoping that...

Next Chapter: Gaara awakes to find a stranger in his home. He also finds that it's the person who he's had a crush on for some time now.


	4. The Stranger

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in like two weeks. I've been very busy with school and homework. Anyways thanks for the review you guys and for the people who have favorite and followed the story. So here is the next chapter of Eternity. **

The Stranger:

Naruto's POV:

The sun was shining through the black curtains in the room tinting it a dark orange. I slowly awoke to find that my surroundings have changed. Gaara was no longer in bed with me. His warm body was no longer cuddled up against mine. I felt cold and alone like when i was a child. Sighing i rose from the bed putting nothing but my boxer-briefs on. I walked past the bathroom and heard the water running. It was most likely Gaara but i didn't expect for him to move much less walk on his own for a while. I heard a muffled voice coming from behind the door. "Help me" it said. Frantically i tried to open the door but it was locked. "Damn" i hissed. Why do these things always happen to me?

Gaara's POV:

"After stepping into the warm water the memories of last night resurfaced. I wished that i could just forget about it but i can't. What Neji did was unforgivable. That bastard will pay in some way or another "I thought. Just then i heard something crashing onto the floor. I wasn't sure at first but i realized that the sound came from the closet inside the bathroom. Panic set in as a dark shadow figure emerged from the closet head to toe in black and was heading straight towards me. I screamed "Help Me" in the hopes that my mysterious stranger would hear me. "Stop yelling you stupid little bitch. No one is coming to help you now." it said. The shadow figure forced it hands on top of my head and started to drag me under the water. It forcefully held my head in the water for what seemed liked ages. I tried to fight back but every time i did it would just keep a tighter grip on my head. I toke what seemed was my last breath and the world around me turned a dark black.

Shadow Figure POV:

I watched as Gaara toke his last breath. He black eyes closing. I chuckled. "Finally that bitch is dead. He didn't even put a good fight." With that i left his lifeless body there for death to claim. "I wished he would have put more fight in it. Maybe it would have been more interesting." I sighed. Walking back towards the balcony entrance i heard the door crack open. It was the blonde from the night before. "Damn what's he doing where?"" Wait!" The blonde said as he rushed towards me. With no other option i jumped from the 2nd floor balcony. Jumping from the balcony seemed like a good idea at first but when falling from the 2nd floor it just won't end well. I hit the icy pavement below with a thud and i heard the smashing of bone against it. "Damn this fucking hurts!" I yelled. Dragging myself up i could see the blonde was yelling at me tears running down his face. I could feel the adrenaline pumping inside of me as I ran as fast i could away from the apartments and them. "God my leg hurts" I whimpered. Feeling tears running down my face i tossed off my mask and it feel to the snowy ground below. Not looking back i turned the corner of the street and saw my apartment up ahead. Thank Kami it's just a couple blocks away but my luck was about to run out. I ran into the worst person possible my brother.

**A/N: What did you guys think of the mysterious shadow figure? He will be revealed in the next chapter. Also the story will start to make more sense as the chapters go along. The next chapters will be mostly flashbacks of Gaara and Naruto when they first meet and stuff. **


End file.
